


Обними меня, полюби меня

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Horror, Ratings: R, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: К этой близости не привыкнуть: каждым своим действием, каждым словом или движением, Гинтоки словно снова и снова разбивает её сердце на миллиарды бабочек, что безостановочно кружат в груди.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Sarutobi Ayame, Sakata Gintoki/Sarutobi Ayame
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Обними меня, полюби меня

Са-чан намурлыкивает себе под нос что-то мелодичное, и её голос вплетается в рассветное пение птиц за окном.

— Красиво, — комментирует сзади Гинтоки. Так необычно для него — сегодня он будто сам не свой: отбросил так обожаемый Са-чан садизм, настроившись на какую-то романтическую волну.

Необычно, но так волнующе.

Он легко приобнимает Са-чан сзади, и кожа буквально горит от его нежных прикосновений.

— Ох, что ты, Гин-сан, — Са-чан заливается ярким румянцем, прижимая к груди тарелку с натто, чтобы унять разбушевавшееся сердечко. Хоть они вместе уже очень давно — каждый день, каждое мгновение вдвоём — такие новые и такие яркие.

Этим не насытиться.

— Покормишь меня? — улыбается Гинтоки, и Са-чан присаживается рядом, извергая тонны пара из ушей, но послушно цепляет палочками бобы, протягивая ему.

Липкая полоса тянется за ними, и ей приходится перехватить палочками, чтобы не упала на Гинтоки — но часть всё равно пачкает его уголок губы, и он перехватывает Са-чан за руку, подвигая к себе с недвусмысленным намёком.

— Ах, Гин-чан, ты же раньше не любил натто, — кажется, лицо Са-чан сейчас взорвётся от неловкости, но она аккуратно слизывает ниточку от натто с его губ.

К этой близости не привыкнуть: каждым своим действием, каждым словом или движением, Гинтоки словно снова и снова разбивает её сердце на миллиарды бабочек, что безостановочно кружат в груди.

— Теперь я люблю всё, что любишь ты, — Гинтоки склоняет голову к груди Са-чан, и она нежно обхватывает её руками, прижимая к себе, зарывается пальцами в мягкие кудрявые волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы.

Каждый их новый момент пропитан таким светом и радостью, такой любовью, о которой она, казалось, могла только мечтать.

— Знаешь, Гин-сан, — когда он вот так вот в её руках, подставляется под ласковые поглаживания, это словно сказка, которая наконец-то стала явью. — Раньше я и представить не могла, что мы вот так вот просто будем вместе. Что у нас будет столько спокойных, волшебных мгновений вдвоём.

— Ведь теперь это уже навсегда? — Поверить в своё счастье так сложно, что она каждый день стремится убедиться в этом. — Правда, любимый?

Мягкий свет освещает яркие глаза Гинтоки, когда он снова приподнимает голову, улыбается:

— А как же иначе, — губы у Гинтоки, когда он её целует, такие сладкие и такие невозможные.

*

Са-чан намурлыкивает себе под нос что-то мелодичное, и её голос разбивается о свод пещеры, эхом расходится по ней, прячась в тёмных углах.

«Красиво».

Эхо спугивает спящих летучих мышей, и они стаей срываются со своих насестов, шелестя крыльями, заполняя всё пространство вокруг этим звуком. Мечутся в отсветах затухающего костра, и слепыми тенями скользят туда-сюда, кричат на ультразвуке, царапая замершую девушку крыльями или острыми коготками, оставляя на тонкой коже горящие царапины. Ещё минута — и того и гляди раздерут на части, но отвлекаются на новый звук снаружи, и бросаются туда, оставляя парочку наедине.

«Покормишь меня?»

Натто растекается по белым губам, и Са-чан подбирает его палочками, пытаясь ещё раз, и ещё раз.

— Ах, Гин-чан, ты же раньше не любил натто, — струйка чёрной, запёкшейся крови стекает из уголка рта, когда губы разжимаются, и Са-чан заливается лихорадочным румянцем, но всё-таки, немного помешкавшись, наклоняется ближе, слизывая её.

Железный привкус смешивается со вкусом испорченных бобов, но организм Са-чан воспринимает его как вкуснейшее лакомство, желая добавки: желудок отзывается жадным бурчанием.

«Теперь я люблю всё, что любишь ты».

Серебряные волосы слиплись от крови и грязи, и, когда Са-чан зарывается в них пальцами, прижимая к себе голову Гинтоки, они вырываются клоками, с хлюпаньем падают на грязный пол пещеры.

— Знаешь, Гин-сан, — _когда он вот так вот в её руках, подставляется под ласковые поглаживания, это словно сказка, которая наконец-то стала явью._ — Раньше я и представить не могла, что мы вот так вот просто будем вместе. Что у нас будет столько спокойных, волшебных мгновений вдвоём.

— Ведь теперь это уже навсегда? — Кровь пачкает Са-чан, пропитывает нарукавники, пропитывает уже давным-давно грязную одежду на груди. — Правда, любимый?

Огонь от костра мечется в предсмертной агонии, забивается тусклыми бликами в стеклянном взгляде некогда ярких и живых глаз, тонет в ровном срубе на шее, откуда уже давно не течёт свернувшаяся кровь.

«А как же иначе»

Са-чан поддерживает голову снизу, скользит ладошкой по холодной плоти, обводит пальцами склизскую кость перерубленного позвоночника. Придвигает ближе и, наконец, снова прижимается к любимым губам в поцелуе, которого так долго ждала. И вкус разложения у неё во рту, и трупный запах, что окутывает их коконом — такая мелочь сейчас, когда в её руках её судьба.

Костёр кричит в последний раз, выбрасывая искру, и она медленно тлеет, оставляя Са-чан в темноте наедине с её сумасшествием.

Они наконец-то вместе, хоть тело Гинтоки валяется где-то в другой части пещеры, но какие же это мелочи для возлюбленных, которые наконец-то стали едины.


End file.
